You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Ryou has feelings for Kabia, he thought they weren't returned...but could One night and One dance change everything?


A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics to You Shouldn't Kiss me Like This, the sequel to this is Stay Gone also a songfic. Toby Keith owns the lyrics, speaking of those they are in italics and in bold. Thoughts are also in italics only they are in the story. A couple of words have been changed to fit the story better. This does contain m/m slash so if you don't like then don't read. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! - Alkvingiel

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

"Ryou? Would you like to dance?" Kaiba asked. Everyone's eyes fell on them and everything was quiet. The others had thought that since they both had finally told that they were gay they would start going together but they hadn't. Both preferred the feel of friendship between them. 

"Sure," Ryou answered. Kaiba stood holding out his hand and Ryou took it with a smile. He let Kaiba lead him out onto the dance floor before they settled into a gently rocking pace that went right with the music. For some reason this felt different even though they had done this a few times before, to save the life of him Ryou couldn't figure out what was wrong…but then again it didn't really feel wrong. He glanced up to see Kaiba staring at him a weird look in his eyes, this confused him. He was even more surprised when Kaiba's lips came down and rested lightly on his. Their movements stopped and they just stood there in the middle of the dance floor the music all around them, Ryou could have sworn that everything but the music had stopped. 

__

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  


Sure they had tried dating after Kaiba had brought it out in the open but it hadn't worked but now…something just felt different.

"_Could Kaiba actually care for him? Could they try it again? Would Kaiba accept his offer? Was he drunk? Why was he acting like this? Was this a joke? Is he coming on to me? God his lips were so soft…and tasted so good…_" He opened his eyes just a bit before closing them again and getting lost in the feeling he was in. His lips were tingling it felt as if he had been shocked. 

  
_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_  


Kaiba broke the kiss and he smiled when Ryou finally opened his eyes. He dropped his eyes and looked away not wanting to meet Kaiba's eyes. A gentle pressure pushed his chin up so he had to look Kaiba in the eyes. Kaiba had a questioning look and a small frown on his face. 

"Please…don't…" He whispered. Ryou hated how weak he sounded but he had to get Kaiba to stop. No one but Bakura knew that he had had a crush on Kaiba ever since he had first seen him that day after his and Yugi's duel. And even before then when he had watched him on TV. If Kaiba kissed him like that again he wouldn't be able to stop himself from falling in love. He would lose all train of thought…Kaiba squeezed his hand lightly and they started to dance again. Everything was happening so fast…Kaiba started to spin him, just around and around.

  
_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_  


Ryou felt eyes on his back and he took a glance over at their table as Kaiba turned him that way. Yugi and the others were watching them with knowing smiles on their faces. He closed his eyes a faint smile touching his lips as he shook his head but not enough for Kaiba to notice. "_If they only knew we are just friends, but…could Kaiba have really meant that kiss?_" He opened his eyes and looked up into Kaiba's. There was a joy there that he had only seen when Kaiba was around his brother. Their eyes locked and Kaiba brought his lips down again never once breaking the sway of the dance. 

  
_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do Baby kiss me again_  


"Ryou is just what Kaiba needs. He's sweet, loyal and supportive…and Ryou deserves someone who can give him everything he hasn't had. Their just perfect for each other and they look so good together," Tea smiled watching the two on the dance floor. The others agreed with her but Duke had his doubts, going into business with Kaiba they had become somewhat of friends and he didn't know if Kaiba really had it in him to be the person someone like Ryou needed. 

Ryou sighed as he lay his head on Kaiba's chest. "_God how I've wanted this for so long…I never thought Kaiba would be the one to try something like he did though,_" He thought. Kaiba's head lay lightly on his head as they swayed once again to the music. Finally Ryou moved to look up at Kaiba. 

"Seto…I just…I…" He started but then shook his head and lay it back on Kaiba's chest. 

  
_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
You've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_  


Kaiba sighed as Ryou lay his head on his chest. Everything felt right when he did this but truthfully he didn't know if they should be dancing like this. He loved Ryou yes that was true but he didn't know if he loved him enough to actually let him believe it. A spark of joy had lit in his heart when Ryou had kissed him back but was it really what he wanted? Finally pushing those thoughts out of his mind he rested his head on top of Ryou's and lost himself in the music as they once again spun…just around and around. 

  
_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_  


The song ended and all the couples but one left the dance floor. Everyone in the group watched as their two friends heads lifted from their resting-places and they stared at each other. Once again they shared a kiss but then Ryou took a step back slightly shaking his head. Quickly he turned and left murmuring a quick goodbye to them all as he grabbed his jacket and left. Their eyes all went back to Kaiba who was still standing on the dance floor his lips parted and he mouthed one word. 

"Ryou…"

  
_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

Humm…Ok well that's not how the end of the song goes…maybe I'll add another chapter to this before writing the sequel. Ok so I've already started on the sequel but I need something that leads up to that…any suggestions? I hope you guys enjoyed this! A big thanks to mellon nin Sly-chan for helping me with this! *hugs u* Well Ja Ne 4 now! - Alkvingiel


End file.
